My Heroine
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: One night. One night for Bella Swan to capture Edward Cullen. She has the dress, the courage and the mask to hide her identity. But Edward Cullen is captivated, and has been for two years, by his Heroine. Based on My Heroine by The Maine. AH. M. OneShot.


**Okay so, I _was _meant to be doing some work but the music I was listening to just wouldn't let this story idea get out of my head.**

**It's only a one-shot, and I've spent about an hour and a half writing it, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I've tried my best to proof read and I think I did a pretty good job, but I was so eager to post it.**

**Don't worry, I am still updating my other stories, but this little story was begging to be written. Quite literally.**

**It's based upon one of my ALL TIME favourite songs! **

**My Heroine by The Maine is an epic song, and it's inspired this one shot, so I suggest you all listen to it, maybe before or during your reading of this.**

**Other than that, I've nothing more to say but enjoy the story _and _I don't own Twilight or the song, no matter how much I wished I did! Also, it is Rated M for lemons ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Heroine - Based on My Heroine by The Maine<em>**

Her eyes watched him carefully from the bar, and she felt her tongue reach out to trace her bottom lip slowly, without even realise she'd moved it.

He was just too gorgeous.

Edward Cullen stood across the long room from her, holding a brandy in one hand as he chatted to an old man, probably about business. As usual.

All Edward Cullen ever thought about was business. He didn't notice anything or anyone around him.

He was wearing a crisp tuxedo, with a white mask covering his face to his cheekbones. It was a masquerade ball, and she knew he barely wanted to be here himself. But he had to. It was his business after all.

She sat on the bar stool, nursing her cocktail as her eyes followed his. She wore a knee length feather dress, a gentle puff to the skirt and a bodice that was pure silk. Her black heels had been hurting her feet since she'd put them on tonight. She didn't normally wear clothes like this. She was the prim and proper finance girl, so sweet and innocent.

Yet burning for Edward Cullen.

Her feather mask covered her face the same way Edward's did, and her eyes followed his body without even realising what she was doing.

She needed some Dutch courage, hence the reason she was nursing her third cocktail of the night. However, she wasn't going to get drunk. She wanted to be in the perfect mind frame when she did what she'd been planning with her best friend for about a month now.

Alice Brandon had convinced her to go after Edward Cullen. If he was a workaholic businessman, he surely needed to unwind. And Bella Swan would allow him to do exactly that tonight.

He didn't do girlfriends. In the two years she'd worked for him, he'd never had a girlfriend, and she'd never heard rumours about which woman he'd bedded recently.

She wondered idly when he last had sex.

There had been rumours that he was gay. Bella almost laughed into her cocktail as that thought entered her head again.

There was no way in hell that man was gay.

And tonight, she'd get what she wanted.

She was going to get what she wanted from the moment she'd starting working at Cullen Corporations.

She wasn't going to let her mind run away with the fact that she was madly in love with him. That was irrelevant. All she needed was one night, one time to fulfil the need and ache she felt for him.

She wouldn't let his handsome face, his sexy hair, his beautiful voice, his maddening piano skills, his tortuous caring nature and all round loving and funny personality affect that this was one night.

One night.

She finished her cocktail, deciding she'd had enough of those. She had all her courage, and she watched as he moved away from the elderly man, and began walking across the massive hall towards her. Of course he wasn't walking to her, he was probably going to the bar, but she decided that this was her chance.

As she slipped down off the barstool her favourite song began playing, and she mentally thanked Alice for her impeccable timing.

Alice worked alongside Bella in Marketing, and was also attending the Ball. She was Bella's fairy godmother tonight, and had clearly changed the song to fit the exact mood.

Because now Bella knew exactly what she going to do.

Edward watched as the woman he'd been staring at all night stepped down from her barstool. He knew she wasn't coming towards him, but still he would cross her path just to mumble an apology in the hope she'd flash him a smile.

They both walked towards each other and the woman seemed to be moving headlong towards him, her hips effortlessly moving in time with the gentle rock music that was been playing. He slowed down as he walked, and suddenly she was right beside his ear.

He knew his mouth was gaping open as she stood on her tiptoes slightly to whisper in his ear, along with the music.

"_I'm feeling pretty dirty baby. Forgive my sins._

_I get the feeling you could take me honey, my heroin._

_Your hips, my hands, you swing and you dance._

_I'm feeling pretty lonely baby, so just let me in."_

Her hand rested against his chest as she whispered, and he felt his free arm snake around her waist, as if to hold them both up.

Bella raised her eyes to his as she pulled back, daring him with her eyes to whisk her away and do whatever the hell he wanted to her.

Edward stared down at the woman, her deep brown eyes reminding him... Reminding him of that woman... That flawless, perfect woman he adored.

Her eyes were full of some emotion, some heat filled lust along with something else. And he wasted no time in lowering his hand down her back to find hers, before tugging on it and leading her from the massive hall, dropping his glass of brandy on a nearby table as they passed.

Thank God they were in his house.

He pulled her from the banquet hall where the party was being held, thankful everyone was already inside. He pulled her up the stairs as quickly as possible, but she stopped halfway up.

He turned around to her, his eyes dimming slightly encase she pulled away and denied him what he was aching for.

Instead she bent down slightly, tugging off her heels before glancing up at him, "I can't run in those things." She breathed and his body tingled at her voice.

_Yes._

The music was filtering upstairs as they ran along the landing and he stopped at his bedroom door, glancing at her once before pulling her inside. She dropped her bag and heels on the floor as he backed her against the door, reaching behind her slightly to snap the lock.

She swallowed as she stared up at him; both their eyes meeting in a connection of lust filled want and need. He lowered his head slightly and suddenly he was kissing her, his warm lips capturing hers in a searing kiss that made her knees weak. He moved his hand up to her brown hair, and she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, fondling the golden locks she found on the top of his head, without even realising how tangled they both were in the embrace.

His lips left hers suddenly, but moved towards her ear where he breathed heavily before whispering seductively.

"_I feel a little withdraw baby, come pick me up._

_Took a hit from your level, now I just can't get enough._

_Your taste, my touch._

_A little bit of love and a whole lot of lust."_

Her breath left her with a soft moan as he pressed his hips against hers, "It seems we both have good taste in music." He smirked before gazing at her body, "That is a lovely dress." He commented, "But I'd prefer it on the floor." One hand left her hair, and she felt him lower the zipper almost tortuously slow.

The dress soon pooled at her feet and she watched his green gaze travel down her body, thankful now that Alice had bought her new lingerie and had made her primp her entire body within an inch of her life. His hand moved up to cup her jaw, and he let his hand slowly caress down her chest, lingering for a second on the lace bra before sliding down her stomach, fiddling with the black lace underwear before sliding along her thigh.

"So soft. So perfect." He murmured, glancing into her blazing brown gaze, "I knew it."

She didn't really register what he was saying, because only one thought was running through her head.

_Edward Cullen is kissing me, touching me, and he's going to make love to me._

Only in her wildest dreams had something like this ever happened. And even then it didn't match up to the actual real life event.

He gripped her hips suddenly, turning her around and lifting her effortlessly as he made his way to the bed. He laid her down like she was goddess, and slowly began to undo his bowtie as he stood over her. Once he was finished with that, she sat up slightly, helping him push away his jacket and then starting with the buttons on his shirt at the bottom, as he worked on the ones at the top. Once they met in the middle, he took her hands and kissed her knuckles gently, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. He pulled the shirt away, and Bella couldn't help the moan that left her lips at the sight of his rock hard muscles, his finely worked chest.

She lay back again, watching as he pulled the belt from the dress pants and undid the button and zipper. He pushed them down, removing his shoes and socks in the process before he was left only in his boxers. And even without removing them Bella could tell he was gifted in_ that_ department.

He lifted her right leg from the bed, slowly kissing the bridge of her foot as his hand slid higher. He parted her legs slowly, and she swore he too could feel her heat throbbing and wet for him.

He moved onto the bed, positioning himself between her legs as he lowered himself once again to kiss her. She cupped his jaw as their tongues met each other, hearing him moan into her mouth, before wrapping her legs around him fully and pulling him closer, feeling his rock hard erection press against her heat, making them both groan against each other.

He moved his hands upwards, cupping her lace covered breast before reaching around her back and undoing the clip. He pulled the strapless bra away from her body before lowering his lips to one of her breasts, sucking slowly on her nipple as his hand moved to caress the other, making her writhe below him, moaning a plead for him to take her.

He raised his head, moving back up her body to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Her eyes watched him as his hands raised to her feathered mask, but she stopped him, "It's more fun with the masks on." She whispered, hoping he'd remove his hands from it.

If he removed the mask, he'd realise who she was and probably run from the room screaming.

Well, it wasn't like she was ugly, but Bella was hardly someone he'd want.

He chuckled, his eyes sparkling as his kissed down her neck, his hands leaving the mask and moving down her body until he began pulling the panties from her.

"As if I need to remove it anyway." His voice was low, and Bella didn't make any sense of his words, especially now that her knickers were on the floor and two of his fingers were running up the inside of her thigh, closer and closer to her dripping core.

When he reached where she burned for him, she gasped and arched her back in response to him pressing a finger against her clit, before rubbing her juices along her entrance.

"Please." She breathed, "I need you."

"And you want me." His eyes caught hers and held, "You want me."

She stared into his green depths before nodding, "I want you so badly... All of you."

He smirked, but the sweetness in his eyes still remained as he removed his fingers from her and pulled off his boxers. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled open a drawer, grabbing protection and opening the packet before taking hold of his cock and slipping it on.

Bella watched, her eyes fixated on his massive dick as she burned for it inside her, making her feel good like she knew it would.

He raised her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he lowered his body against hers. He caught her lips in a feverish kiss, pressing himself against her before she raised her hips at the contact, both of them moaning loudly against each other as he slipped inside her.

She felt her body adjust to his size, and he didn't move for a minute, instead he closed his eyes, "So tight... So fucking _tight_." He murmured, before shifting his hips slightly as he dug deeper within her, somehow hitting _that _spot, almost immediately.

She cried out, tightening her legs around him to hold him there for a second longer, "Yes." She breathed, "Oh God..."

"No God baby. It's me." He laughed in spite of himself, but it was strained as he slowly pulled out of her and began thrusting slowly, before increasing his speed, driving her wild as his length pulsed inside her.

"Deeper." She cried, "Feels so good." She couldn't speak in full sentences; instead she tried to voice what she had to, just to get him to move faster.

"So good." He whispered against her neck, kissing along her collarbone before moving to nip her bottom lip, and then kissing her softly, slowing his thrusts, and watching as her face begged for him to move faster.

"I want to make it last, beautiful." He murmured, "You're so beautiful, so perfect."

Her eyes closed as she focused on his words and the feelings he was erupting inside her. His length was buried deep within her, and she gasped every time he moved out before pushing back inside with aching perfection.

It was like he was made for her.

It was like she was made for him.

They kissed lazily, and soon enough the slow tempo wasn't enough for either of them, and he moved faster, gripping her hips and nipping down her neck as he pumped faster and harder, each thrust causing them both to moan louder and louder.

He raised his head to hers, kissing her hungrily before speaking against her lips, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life."

With one long, hard thrust, Bella felt herself tighten around him, holding on to his shoulders as she shouted his name and suddenly he shook above her, reaching his own release as their eyes locked and held.

He groaned loudly, shutting his eyes after holding her gaze and lowering his head to the crook of her neck, "My heroine." He whispered.

* * *

><p>"You just left?" Alice was appalled, "After all that you just left?"<p>

"Well, no." Bella shrugged slightly, flushing a deep red colour, "We fell asleep, and when I woke up I didn't want to disturb him... So I got dressed and left."

"Did he hold you while you guys slept?" Alice asked, setting down her coffee cup and placing her chin in her hand with a dreamy look on her face.

Bella smiled, blushing even more, "Yeah..."

"And he was good... In bed?" Alice's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I've already told you everything about that Alice!" Bella's voice attempting to be quiet, "It was more than good. It was p-"

"Perfect." Alice finished for her, "I know. I just love how you blush when I bring it up."

Bella rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her tea before glancing out of the window of the tiny cafe they were in.

"Ready for some Saturday shopping?" Alice grinned and as Bella rolled her eyes Alice reminded her with a smirk, "It'll take your mind off Monday morning in work when you meet Mr Heroine."

* * *

><p>Monday morning came far too quickly, and Bella was horrified to realise that Edward Cullen was holding a meeting for the entire Marketing team this morning, including Finance, which meant she couldn't even escape.<p>

Cullen Corporations was a massive building, but the Marketing and Finance team was on the floor just below Mr Cullen's office, and he was always down there normally, looking facts and figures. He visited their floor more than any of the others.

Today, however, the team was in the grand office of Mr Cullen, which took up a whole floor in itself. They sat at a long glass table within a separate Conference Room, and Bella made an effort to sit at the bottom with Alice, out of his gaze. Of course, he didn't know who she was, he's never known who she is, but she'd blush bright red when he walked inside.

Of course, she did exactly that. On cue.

"Morning team." Edward's voice was monotonous and he took his seat at the head of the table, "I wanted to over everything that's been planned for the new brand listing, and I need everyone with their research to have an input."

The meeting began, and Bella watched as he worked studiously, before realising after a few short minutes that she was staring. So instead she moved her gaze to Alice, before taking the figures for the past month that she'd been working on.

"What about the figures for the past month?" Edward Cullen's voice seemed to permeate through her brain and her head snapped up, realising she'd been sitting here for an hour and they were finally getting round to the Finance side of things.

"Right here." She caught his attention, and he looked down at her.

Their eyes caught and held for a millisecond before he nodded, "Pass them down please Miss Swan."

She nodded, handing them to Mike who passed them on up the table.

Mr Cullen took them, skimmed over the numbers before lifting his pen and writing something quickly. He set the file on the table beside him and took in the entire group, "I think that's everything guys. You can leave now."

Bella turned to Alice, but she wasn't focusing on anything... Except Edward Cullen.

Bella touched her arm, "Alice? What's wrong?"

Her best friend's eyes snapped back to Bella's and she shook her head, "No... Nothing..." They both stood up, and Alice took one long hard look at Edward before moving to leave the Conference Room within his office.

Bella went to follow Alice out, but Edward's bored tone called her.

"Miss Swan? Could you take these figures back down and enter what I've added onto the computer. It isn't much, but it's very important."

She turned around and saw him holding out the folder. She walked towards him as the last person left the Conference Room, and took the folder from his outstretched hand, begging herself not to blush as their skin made contact.

"Of course, Mr Cullen."

She turned around and headed towards the door, "Take a look at what I've added. I think it fits well."

She opened the folder and looked down at it as she reached the door.

_You left your panties behind._

She stopped breathing and suddenly she felt his presence behind her. She didn't turn. In truth she was afraid to move her legs encase she collapsed.

He knew? How did he know?

Alice knows he knows, she realised with chagrin.

_Thanks for the warning, best friend. _She mentally cursed Alice, but she couldn't focus on that line of thought for very long, because suddenly Edward reached in front of her and locked the door with a purposefully thud.

"You left without saying goodbye." He spoke low in her ear, reaching with his hand to move her hair to her other shoulder.

Bella shivered, "How did you..."

"How did I know?" He laughed quietly, and his warm breath on her skin caused her to close her eyes against her own will, "I've always known... Why the hell do you think I spend so much of my time down there in that stupid Finance and Marketing department? I can't go one day without seeing your face, that smile, or those legs, or that ass." He pressed against her, and she stifled a gasp at his hard erection on her lower back, "You're in all my thoughts. You have been since you started here two years ago." Bella couldn't believe his words, she couldn't fathom them. "Then I see this beautiful woman by the bar at my party, and I'm convinced it's you. Then you walk up to me, and when I look in those eyes I'm even more convinced. No one has eyes like Bella Swan." He spoke the last sentence to himself and he placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck, "Then you take off your heels because you can't run in them." He chuckled, "Definitely my Bella."

_My Bella._

She placed her hand against the door to stop herself from falling, but as his hand snaked around her waist she felt the folder drop from her hands and she leaned back against him involuntarily.

"I knew it was you. Your voice. Your eyes. Your smile. Your hair. Your smell." He leaned in to her hair, inhaling deeply, "You wouldn't let me take off the mask. But I knew."

She let out a sigh, "I... I wanted it for so long." She whispered, trying to find her voice.

"You aren't the only one, beautiful." He turned her around suddenly, gazing into her eyes, "But you left."

She tried to look away from his gaze, "I didn't want you to wake up, realise it was me and then... Throw me out or something."

His eyes were genuinely appalled, "Throw you out? Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because I'm me." She answered without thinking.

"Exactly. You're perfect." He shut his eyes for a second, before placing his forehead against hers, "You've no idea how long I've waited for you."

She stared at him, reaching up to cup his jaw with her hand, her heart thrumming against her ribcage so fast and hard she was sure he could hear it, "I think it's the exact amount of time I've waited for you." She smiled at him and watched as his eyes lit up with hidden promises of life and love.

He lowered his head slowly, capturing her lips in a kiss that made her head and heart tremble.

"My heroine." He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her in a tighter hold, one he'd never let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Did any of you see it coming? I tried to make it slightly obvious to the reader, because it made it all the more fun because Bella hadn't got a clue. Though I hope it wasn't too obvious so there was still an element of surprise!<strong>

**So far this is a one shot, and I really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. **

**It's these short bursts of inspiration that keep me writing!**

**Please review to show your love!**

**Ashley. xx**


End file.
